


faraway kingdoms and fairytales

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight, but I don't want the next best thing. // Lily/Lysander moments.





	faraway kingdoms and fairytales

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

"Do you ever feel alone in a crowded room?"

The question is sudden, and it causes Lysander to look up from his novel at his best friend. She's sitting atop her desk, swinging her legs, and her hair is a mess, as usual. She smiles at him when she sees him looking. "Sometimes," he says slowly, "why?"  
"Because, I just wanted to say ..." She pauses and Lysander watches her finger her fringe. She glances up at him once more, before tearing her gaze away to look at the floor when she answers.

"... because I never feel alone when around you."


End file.
